fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamya
Lamya is a thaumaturgist from the Black Forest, practicing various different forms of magic, including alchemy, golem creation, and even some eldritch magic forms. She is one of the most skilled thaumaturgists there are, knowing many things that others don't and practicing magic that other mages, let alone fellow thaumaturgists, usually don't try. The problem is that because she knows just about everything there is to know, she has learned things humans were not supposed to know, and the Warp gained from learning eldritch magic corrupted her mind and drove her insane. When not vividly hallucinating and panicking over it, she is a very anxious person and often rambles about things that seem to make perfect sense to her, but range from mildly confusing to absolutely bizarre to everyone else. She usually starts to make more sense if she avoids practicing magic for a while. She also occasionally has bouts of extremely increased hallucinations, in which she seems detached from reality and much less coherent than normal. During this state she has described "seeing beyond the bounds of infinity", leading some other thaumaturgists to believe she's getting a glance into another plane of existence. If given paper in this state she will often feverishly scribble runes that stop making sense to her once her madness fades back to normal again. In the Golden Timeline, she has discovered the Shard of Creation, a shining pink crystal of unknown composition believed to have once been the very core of the Diamas Harmonia, and wears it around her neck at all times. Its pure good energy and creational magic has suppressed her hallucinations and Warp so deeply that she hardly notices it anymore, but as a side effect, blade-like pink crystals have grown from her wrists and shoulders, and she is slightly drunk with power. This has forced Nithya to keep an eye on her, just in case she learns how to manipulate the Shard's creational magic. Appearance Lamya wears a black hooded cloak over a reddish, somewhat tattered shirt and reddish, somewhat tattered pants. Her hair is blonde, with black tips, barely styled and often frizzed up. Her eyes are bright red, and she rarely goes a moment without looking either mildly troubled or utterly terrified. In the Golden Timeline she wears a feathery, hoodless rose-pink cape instead, over fancier-than-usual white clothing. The black tips on her hair are gone. From her shoulders and wrists, pink crystals grow, pulsing with the energy of Creation- good thing she hasn't learned how to use that yet. She usually is smirking smugly or looking frustrated. Quotes *''"They're everywhere...! C-Can't you see them too!?"'' *''"Hnnnnng...Don't talk to me right now, my head feels like it's being crushed."'' *''"...It hurts...please, all of you, stop talking...leave me alone for just one moment. One moment, only. Please..."'' Golden Timeline *''"I can feel it within me...the power is growing. I'm finally free..."'' *''"Within this crystal is the power to challenge the gods themselves! I just need to learn how to use it..."'' *''"Psyche...I don't want you to feel like I don't want you anymore. As scary as you are you're very important to me."'' Trivia *While she's a skilled mage and is competent in battle, she can't fight for very long, since often, a pounding headache or frightening hallucination interrupts. *Some things she does indicate that her madness has damaged her morality- some magic she has learned is morally wrong and disturbing, but she no longer sees anything wrong with it. Or maybe she does, in a "something's kind of wrong here" sort of way, but she's too delusional to realize exactly why. *Her most common, but least harmful, hallucination has turned out to be frighteningly real. He is a shadow person who she has named Psyche, and while he normally only shows up to her, he will occasionally manifest himself to others. While frightening to both her and others, he is vital to maintaining the scraps of sanity Lamya still has. He preys upon her most horrible, Warp-inducing thoughts- not because he cares about her, but because he thinks they taste the best. As a side effect of this, Lamya gains minimal Warp from many of her worst thoughts, because she forgets them within a few seconds. *Lamya is the reincarnation of the Shadowblood's Life #5, the Mage. *She is very fond of Nala, and typically comes to her when her headaches or hallucinations get particularly painful or frightening. Gallery Forbidden Knowledge.png|With Psyche lamyaaa.png To Peridot.png|Made by Almei at__lamyer_by_bluethemoonwolf-d96ns98.png|By ManielofDayfair W A R P E D.png good ship, best crack.png|With Nala lamyaaaaa.png|By Lpcarver LamyaDoki.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Welcome screen.png Lamya.png Golden Timeline Lamya.png|GoldenTimeline!Lamya. crazy thaumaturge child.png|A very loose "original" concept for Lamya, made in Dreamselfy. This was the first image of Lamya made, to get a handle on what her design would be. (Very little of this is currently canon.) Category:Girls Category:L Customers Category:Shadowblood's Lives Category:Characters by Silvie